


Sized Up

by mtothedestiel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is enjoying the 21st century, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Panties, Shopping, Women's Underwear, and capitalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/pseuds/mtothedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun little drabble I wrote on Tumblr about Bucky going to a Victoria's Secret for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sized Up

Steve and Bucky get lost in the mall and accidentally stumble into a Victoria’s Secret.  Steve’s still orienting himself when Bucky grabs his arm hard.  He’s staring at the endless displays of delicates with a slack jaw.  

"Buck, you okay?" Steve asks after a minute.  He’s a little desensitized now, but he definitely remembers being shocked the first time he’d walked into a 21st century lingerie store.  

Bucky’s gaze hones in on the closest mannequin, clothed in sheer pink panties and a matching garter belt.  His eyes flick back to Steve and Steve flushes as he realizes he’s being  _sized up_.  

Steve rolls his eyes.  ”Jesus, Bucky-“ 

Bucky flashes a filthy grin before dragging Steve over to the nearest bin of lace.

An hour later they emerge with a pink bag stuffed full of women’s underthings and one smug James Buchanan Barnes.  He takes a deep breath of stale shopping mall air, and beams at Steve, whose still nursing a semi from all the silky fabric Bucky made him try on just to “check the fit”.  

"God bless America," Bucky declares, and he hands Steve the bag before making a beeline for the bright lights of the Auntie Anne’s pretzel shop just across the way.  


End file.
